livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mortar Foehammer (Terrible Swift Sword)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Ranger Level: 2 Experience: 2769 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common and Dwarven Deity: Rogar Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts)+2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts)+2 Racial CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts)-2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (HP Max -2) HP: 25 = + CON (06) + FC (02) (Ranger) AC: 19 = + DEX (02) + +1 Breastplate (07) AC Touch: 12 = [10 + DEX (02) + Size (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + +1 Breastplate (07) INIT: +4 = (02) + Reactionary (02) BAB: +2 = (02) CMB: +5 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (03) + DEX (02)(+4 vs. bull rush and trip) Fortitude: +7 = (03) + CON (03) + CoR (1) Reflex: +6 = (03) + DEX (02) + CoR (1) Will: +2 = (00) + WIS (01) + CoR (1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 07 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Foe Breaker : Attack: +7 = (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (02)* + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: *Heirloom Weapon (+1 MW/+1 Trait to Hit) Comp. Longbow : Attack: +5 = (02) + Ability (02) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3 Crit: x3, Special: 20 arrows, +3 Str bonus and MWK Range: 110' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Ranger Slow & Steady: 20' movement, unmodified by armor or encumbrance Darkvision: 60' vision in total darkness Defensive Training: +4 Dodge Bonus to AC vs. Giant Subtype Greed: +2 Appraise checks for non-magical goods containing precious metals and gems. Hatred: +1 TH vs. Orcs/Goblinoids Magic Resistant: Spell Resistance (5 + Character Level). May be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. –2 Concentration checks made in relation to arcane spells. Stability: +4 CMD vs. Bull Rush/Trip (when standing on the ground) Stonecunning: +2 Perception to notice unusual stonework. Recieves a check to notice such features when passing within 10' Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers; treat any weapon with the word "Dwarven" in it as martial Class Features Ranger 01 Armor/Weapons: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields (Not Tower), Weapons (All Simple & Martial) Favoured Enemy: Goblins Track: +½ Level to Survival (Track) Checks Wild Empathy: Improve initial attitude of animals Combat Style: At 2nd level a ranger must select a combat style to pursue granting access to feats. The ranger does not have to meet the prerequisites. Endurance: Gain endurance as a bonus feat. Favored Terrain: Underground Feats Power Attack (1st): Trade melee attack bonus for damage donus. Rapid Shot (CS): Trade ranged attack bonus for two attacks. Endurance (Ranger): +4 on checks vs. checks to resist nonlethal damage, holding your breathe, and sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 to Initiative Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): +1 on attack rolls and weapon is masterwork quality but pay only regular cost. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (06) + INT (00)/Level 2; FC (00), Misc (00) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 ** Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 04 1 3 3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 06 2 3 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 06 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 2 3 1 +0 * Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 00 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 03 2 3 2 -3 +0 Survival 06 2 3 1 +0 # Swim 04 1 3 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * Stonecunning +2 ** Greedy +2 # Track +1 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Breastplate 1350 gp 30 lb Earth Breaker (Melee) 40 gp 14 lb Comp. Longbow (+3 Str) (Ranged) 700 gp 03 lb Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Waterskin (filled) 01 gp 04 lb Rope, hemp (50ft) 01 gp 10 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Smokestick (2) 40 gp 02 lb Crowbar 02 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Cure Light Wounds (2) 100 gp 01 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Hoyl Water (3) 75 gp 03 lb Total Weight: 84.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 596 SP: 39 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: None Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 53 Height: 4'3" Weight: 199 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Like any dwarf worth his weight in precious metals, or ale depending on which clan your asking, Mortar keeps his beard trimmed with a twin braid reaching from his chin to his chest. His hair, black as pitch, parts in the back comes down over his shoulders in the same fashion as his beard. His green eyes shine like emeralds in the dawns first light as his gaze can still any man alive or dead. His scale mail is tinged red with the blood of many kills. He carries only a light crossbow and a massive hammer shaped like two screaming goblins. If one looks close enough to the massive Earth Breaker strapped to his back they can see an inscription in dwarven that reads "May me enemies feel their bones crack beneath me hammer." Demeanor: Cautious Background: Mortar's father is a prospector for clan Foehammer in the Seithr Mountains,but Mortar was trained in combat from the moment he could wield clan Foehammer's favored weapon, the Earth Breaker. The mountain- side is filled with enemies ranging from goblins and orcs to their kinsmen. If you ask Mortar how he was raised he will tell you he was raised a skirmisher. Hit your enemies fast, hard and Rogar willing you come out alive. The reason Mortar has set out into the world is simple: secure as much treasure as he can to increase the wealth of his clan. Adventure Log Crab A la King XP Received: 460 xp Treasure Received: 580 GP Velvet Underground XP Received: 645 xp Treasure Received: 685 GP The Lady of Lake Laguna XP Received: 1664 XP Treasure Received: 2031P 2 Sapphires (150 GP Each) Level Ups Level 1: Level 2 Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: N/A Features: Combat Style (Archery) HP: 12 Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Ranger) +0 (Dwarf) +06 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Level 2: Level 3 Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Quickdraw Features: Endurance, Favored Terrain (Underground) HP: 12 Skill Pts: +6 = +6 (Ranger) +0 (Dwarf) +12 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (Dec. 31, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Apr. 19, 2010) (InVinoVeritas) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters